Galio/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." - Long before the regulation of magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct - forged in the image of a gargoyle - kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, one nondescript day, a sad but determined yordle carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of the great to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to fight for the will of Demacia. |-|1st= "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." - Long before the League's regulation of such magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct forged in the image of a gargoyle kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, on one nondescript day, a sad but determined yordle carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of a great to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to join the League of Legends and fight for the will of Demacia. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 10 August, 20 CLE ;Observation Galio wears a face as though he is lost in concentration. One may mistake this look to mean the great beast is dumbfounded. His facial features, especially his massive jaw with the exaggerated underbite, give the massive gargoyle the look of a simpleton. This look is intentionally deceptive, magically crafted to lull an opponent into thinking that Galio is mentally slow. The reality of the situation is that he is intently studying what lies before him. The double doors – and the sign above it – are all that matters. "The truest opponent lies within." Galio nods knowingly, but does not move afterwards. His form is literally statuesque. After a lengthy pause, Galio springs to life, lumbering toward the door. Broad, powerful wings spread wide and slowly beat against the stillness of the air, propelling the gargoyle forward with a not-so-gentle whoosh. He moves as gracefully as a being made of stone and metal can. The doors swing open, revealing the inky blackness within. The engraved obsidian panthers that flank the doorway point the way inward for Galio. He obliges his stony brethren. ;Reflection With a sudden flood of light, Galio knew where he was. There was never a chance of him forgetting this place. The clearing was surrounded by a thick copse of fruit trees. In the center of the clearing were Durand's bones, blanched from countless days of weathering. He could smell the peaches and cherries ripening on the branches. Galio loathed that smell; the stench of sweet fruit growing, ripening, and rotting in a never-ending cycle reminded him of his failure to save Durand, his creator. He had failed to protect his master from the Noxian assassins who ambushed them, and it was here that he kept a penitent vigil for years afterwards. I wish they killed me instead. He thought it now as he did back then, but this time he knew something was different. An unwelcome thought masquerading as his own edged its way into his consciousness. No. I do not. Galio shifted in place, trying to shake the invasive notion out of his head. He knew it was impossible for him to actually be here, but everything felt real. The sickly-sweet scent of the fruit made him anxious. Was this still the Judgment? "It is, Galio of Demacia." The squeaky, yet powerful yordle voice belonged to a female. Sitting on a nearby stump was a familiar face. He recognized the female yordle, but she was not wearing what Galio remembered her wearing when they first met on this very spot. She wore the armor of a Demacian warrior. He now knew the yordle as , though when he first met her he did not know her name. He never spoke to Poppy then; in fact, he never even let her know that he was aware of her presence. Poppy had seen Galio standing in the clearing, but she never gave any indication that she thought he was anything more than an inanimate statue. "You are Poppy." Galio spoke with words that were carefully chosen. "I know you. This was before you joined the League. I saw you. Here." The yordle girl smiled, though she shook her head slightly. "Here... yes, you met Poppy here, but alas – I am not Poppy." The yordle girl stood and approached Galio, extending her hand. "You know this to be true." The girl smiled again. "It's okay if you want to keep calling me Poppy." Galio had watched this place for years, but for the first time, he permitted himself an examination of the environment without analyzing for ambush points or areas of defensive weakness. A sudden slight breeze carried the scent of the trees away. He could hear leaves gently rustling. He noticed how the drifting blossoms twirled with each pulse of the wind. Galio extended his talon-like paw and took the yordle girl's tiny hand into his own. He could feel the warmth of her flesh on his sculpted hide. "Thank you, Poppy." She nodded. "Why do you want to join the League, Galio?" The pungent fruit smell wafted back into the clearing, making Galio slightly jittery. "I must fight for Demacia. It was my creator's home." Poppy clasped the gargoyle's remaining free hand. As she stood facing Galio, she looked up at him with kind, yet serious eyes. "Why do you want to join the League, Galio?" Galio thought carefully about Poppy's question; he knew this was not the real Poppy, but he could surmise that her image was being used for a reason. He remembered that it was the sight of the determined yordle that broke him from his exile. He knew that she herself bore a tremendous burden. It was the same sort of burden that he too struggled to cope with - the burden of failure. Galio had later learned that Poppy lost her father in an ambush also perpetrated by Noxian assassins. They had such a horrific event in common, but they addressed it so differently. Poppy became even more resolute to complete her mission - to deliver a crown crafted by her father to a Demacian general. Galio chose... a different path. He now realized that it was his choice and his choice alone to stand vigil not over the remains of his creator, but rather over his own hubris. He looked away from Poppy for a moment, ashamed. He now knew the answer. "I want to join because it is my choice. It is my own free will. I want to fight for my creator's... for my home." "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The pungent odor had dissipated once more. Galio looked down upon Poppy, smiling a slightly fanged grin. "It is... familiar to me. I shared my mind with my creator. I am sharing my mind with you. I will share my mind with any summoner." Another flood of light washed over Galio. He stood alone in front of a new set of double doors. There was no pause this time - Galio swung the doors wide and entered the League of Legends. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities Galio gains ( ) . |targeting = Runic Skin is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Runic Skin interacts with Galio's }} for bonus ability power}}) (Galio's ability power is also reduced for the duration) (Galio gains temporary ) and / (Runic Skin's magic resistance ratio increases to %|mr}} respectively) }} Galio fires a concussive blast at the target area, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them for seconds. |leveling = % |range = | }} |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Resolute Smite is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Galio grants the target allied champion or himself and for 4 seconds, healing himself for the duration every time the target takes damage (each subsequent healing tick is 20% weaker than the last one) |leveling = |hp}} | |hp}} }} |range = 800 |cooldown = 13 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Bulwark is a unit-targeted buff. * Bulwark has no cast time and does not interrupt Galio's previous orders. * will grant Galio bonus ability power}} when casting Bulwark on himself. }} Galio unleashes a gust of wind in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and leaving behind a directional draft for 5 seconds. |description2 = Allies who step on the draft gain bonus movement speed if they travel in the target direction. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 1180 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Righteous Gust is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Righteous Gust's bonus movement speed will stack multiplicatively while active. }} Galio turns into a statue and channels for 2 seconds, gaining 50% damage reduction and nearby enemies (duration cannot be reduced) until interrupted or until the channel ends. |description2 = Galio bursts out of his statue form when the channel ends or is interrupted, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies (increased by 10% for each basic attack received from enemies, maximum 80%) |description3 = Idol of Durand's channel cannot be canceled by issuing Galio movement commands during the first seconds if at least one enemy champion is affected. For the channel's duration, Galio can use summoner spells and active ability items with no cast animation attached ( ) |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Idol of Durand is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Idol of Durand's can only affect enemy units once for any given cast (will not be reapplied if prevented or blocked) * Idol of Durand's channel can be interrupted if affected champions possess enhanced basic attacks with hard crowd control attached ( , , ) }} Previous Splash Art North America= Galio OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Galio Galio OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Galio Galio OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Galio Galio EnchantedSkin old.jpg|1st Enchanted Galio Galio HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Galio Galio HextechSkin old2.jpg|2nd Hextech Galio Galio CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Galio Galio GatekeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Gatekeeper Galio Galio DebonairSkin old.jpg|1st Debonair Galio |-|China= Galio OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Galio Galio EnchantedSkin Ch.jpg|Enchanted Galio Galio HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Galio Patch History from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from . ** Base armor increased to 27 from . ** Base health reduced to 550 from . ** Base mana increased to 400 from 369. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Attack speed growth increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 85. ** Mana growth reduced to 40 from 47. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * - ** Every 8 seconds, Galio's next basic attack periodically deals level)}} magic damage to his main target and all enemies around it. ** Colossal Smash's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds every time Galio hits an enemy champion with a new ability. * - ** Galio fires two gusts of wind that arc to either side before converging to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. ** Upon impacting with each other, the gusts form a tornado that for seconds, dealing % AP)}} magic damage every seconds to every enemy , capped at 50 per hit against monsters. ** ** seconds ** 825 * - ** Galio gains a shield that absorbs up to % maximum health}} magic damage, refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. ** Galio begins to charge over seconds, himself by 30%, reducing incoming damage by and increasing Shield of Durand's radius over the duration. ** Galio all nearby enemies for seconds, with the duration increasing based on how long Shield of Durand was charged, up to seconds, and refreshes its damage reduction for 2 seconds. ** Shield of Durand cannot be interrupted by crowd control. Shield of Durand's cooldown starts on cast. ** 50 ** seconds * - ** Galio briefly dashes backwards before charging forward, stopping upon hitting terrain or an enemy champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and for seconds. ** 50 ** seconds * - ** Galio designates the target allied champion's location at the time of cast as his landing spot, channeling for 1 seconds, and dashes to them, reducing the damage they take by until he lands. ** Upon impact, Galio deals magic damage to all enemies and for seconds, increased to seconds at the of the impact zone. ** 100 ** seconds ;V6.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Movement speed changed to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 369 from 319. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V5.18 * ** Idol of Durand can't be cancelled by movement commands for the first 0.25 seconds of its duration if it strikes at least one enemy champion. ;V5.15 * **Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting assists. ;V5.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage amplifier increased to 10% from 5%. ** Maximum damage amplifier increased to 80% from 40%. ** Maximum damage increased to from . ;V5.6 * ** Cooldown changed to 1 seconds from 12 seconds at all ranks. ;V4.21 * ** Taunt duration is no longer reduced by crowd control reduction. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper, and Hextech Galio. ;V4.10 * General ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V3.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Can now be cast while channeling . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.138 April 23 Hotfix * (changes reverted on April 24) ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Damage range increased to 600 from 575. ;V1.0.0.122 * Stats ** Base health increased to 435 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 1300 from 1200. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3.5. ** Heal increased to from . * ** Damage reduction while channeling increased to 50% from 30%. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Will now correctly increase its damage when the damage taken is absorbed by shields. ;V1.0.0.118b * ** Damage range now matches the taunt range. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now applies the movement speed buff to Galio more quickly. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Area of effect radius increased to 550 from 500. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Area of effect size and projectile speed increased slightly. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage percent increase on hit reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Total damage cap reduced to 140% from 180%. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Fixed a bug where its ability power ratio was inconsistent. ** Fixed a bug where casting would break an enemy's spell shield and then taunt them again. ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Particle now more properly represents the area of effect. * ** Taunt radius reduced to 500 from 520. ** Damage radius increased to 520 from 500. ** Adjusted team colored range circle to more accurately represent taunt range. ;V1.0.0.98 * Added * (Innate) ** Galio converts 50% of his total magic resistance into ability power. * (Q) ** Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * (W) ** Galio shields an ally champion, increasing their armor and magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that champion suffers damage. * (E) ** Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * (Ultimate) ** Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. }} Category:Galio Category:Champion history